The Impossible Shot through the Heart
by little-robot-wookie
Summary: Desperate for his help; Jigen was cautious of her, but when did he become more than just a gun for hire to her? my first fanfic hope you like it


The Impossible Shot through the Heart

She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into the lapels of his blazer. "_I've got myself in a real mess this time"_ she looked up at him with glassy tearful eyes and pressed her body against his.

"_Lupin's not here."_ he rasped as he pulled himself away from her, taking the cigarette from his lips he exhaled, creating ribbons of smoke which danced around Fujiko's body before dispersing. He turned away and walked over to the window and inspected the view;_ the night sky lit up with an unhealthy orange glow from the ever present lights from the city below_. She glided toward him as he watched her reflection in the glass; _slender hips swaying left to right, her confidence was almost as encapsulating as her beauty_. He reminded himself that he couldn't, or at least shouldn't trust her.

"_Perhaps I didn't come here for Lupin"_ Fujiko hummed, she ran her fingers along his broad shoulders and down his back, however he wasn't one to be broken down so easily by such temptation. She was well accustomed to his stony faced facade; he was the only man she had come across who possessed the power to oppose her advances, it was because of this feature that she found him infinitely more interesting than most men_. "There's a price on my head"_ she whispered as she moved closer; her body now softly pressed against his back _"I believe someone is following me"._

"_Honey, the only way I'd care, was if I was the one receiving the bounty money_" he growled puffing out a cloud of smoke from the corner of his mouth.

"_I will pay you Jigen"_ she urged as she slid her arms around his waist wresting her face against his back, her hands brushed his belt buckle _"it could be an extremely satisfying job opportunity for you"._

He suddenly spun round, the barrel of his revolver aimed at her.

"_What makes you think I should help you Fujiko, I've learnt the hard way; that your certainly proficient in the art of betrayal"_ he sinuously returned his gun back in its holster _"your little flirty routine may work on Lupin but it won't work on me sweetheart, so quite wasting your breath."_ He walked toward the couch and slumped down, leaning over briefly to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray.

Fujiko still facing the window, watched Jigen's reflection; he had glanced over at her before leaning back on the couch and pulling his hat over his eyes; _a gesture which usually meant he wished to be left alone._ She smiled to herself as she smoothly walked toward the bed and took a seat. The welcome mints still lay on the pillows; he hadn't been checked in long she thought.

"_You're so difficult"_

"_Lupin's out chasing some girl around Paris if you wanna go pester him" _

"_You wouldn't make a woman beg would you Jigen?"_ she cooed

"_Oh come off it" _he rasped 

He folded his arms in an obvious attempt to illustrate his lack of concern for her. She ignored this apparent defensive posture; _her persistence was irritating_. He stole a fleeting look from under the rim of his hat; _her bare legs slide over one another as she crossed them, his eyes travelled up her body until he jolted himself back to his determined attempts at disliking her._

"_Begging isn't in my nature, so name your price..."_ she quipped as she opened her bag, without moving a muscle Jigen's eyes darted over to her-cautious to what she was about to reveal: she gracefully pulled out a silver antique cigarette case. _He returned to ignoring her. _She clicked it open it revealed slender white cigarettes packed neatly in a row. She delicately plucked two from it-_feminine long fingers brought them to her lips, she lit them in one swoop of a match_. She then calmly stood and walked over to the couch, taking one away from her mouth she passed it to him-his fingers brushed hers and he met her gaze, his pupils hastily darted down to his hand. _The cigarette she passed him was substantially more interesting anyway he thought. _Jigen inspected it, contemplating whether it may be poisoned, he was cautious of her; however his hand almost involuntarily began to rise to his lips and he found himself taking a long satisfying drag-_he tasted her lipstick._

"_Don't worry, no tricks this time"_ she reassured,

_He replied with an inaudible grunt. _

Fujiko sat down next to him and leaned back with her body facing him, aware that he was watching from the corner of his eye she playfully ran one hand through her hair and teased the curls. The silky smoke was snaking and entwining about the air around them. She tapped the ash from her cigarette.

"_I came to you bec-" _

Suddenly Jigen sprung from the sofa and with rapid fluidity pulled his gun and shot through the door. Fujiko shrieked with surprise at the unexpected bang.

A shadow under the door projected from the light of the hallway. Jigen walked over and slowly opened it; the body of a man fell into the room with a thud.

"_He'd been attempting to pick the lock, dim-witted bastard"_ Jigen growled as he dragged the body into the room by its arms. He kicked the door closed and then stooped over and began looking through the mysterious mans pockets, flipping open a wallet to inspect it.

Fujiko stood gawking at the newly deceased man lying in a heap on the floor, a pool of blood collecting on the carpet around him.

"_This one of the guys following you I take it"_ Jigen's voice deadpan. Her break in confidence staggered him for a moment. "_There are probably more on their way" _

"_I...I didn't think they would find me this quickly"_ her gaze downcast _"ya know you were the best bodyguard out there at one time" _

Jigen interrupted _"well, looks like I'm tangled up in this now. So let's get a move on. There is a fire exit at the end of the corridor, leads out the back of the hotel" _he gestured for her to follow him. _"Must be pretty bad if you're resorting to asking for MY help"_

"_I will explain later" _

"_I hope this still means I'm getting compensated for helping you"_ Jigen grumbled.


End file.
